Fox's Final Destination
by HeyMama555
Summary: When Fox stops the gang from getting on a doomed flight, they realize that they are still on death's list. Who's next on the list? And more importantly, can they survive? CHAPTER 9 IS UP! Please R
1. Character Info

**Fox's Final Destination Character Info:**

_*NOTE, all cars are hovercars, so instead of wheels they have hover engines. Think of the DeLorean in BTTF, and how it's wheel turn up to make it fly.)_

**Name:** Fox McCloud

**Age: **24

**Car: **1959 Ford Edsel

**Phone:** LG VX9400

**Ringtone: **Jurassic Park 3 Satellite Phone Ringtone (Look it up on YouTube)

**---**

**Name: **Falco Lombardi

**Age: **25

**Car: **1967 Pontiac GTO

**Phone: **Black HTC Dream

**Ringtone: **Dirty Little Secrets by The All American Rejects

**---**

**Name: **Slippy Toad

**Age: **23

**Car: **1985 Yugo GV

**Phone: **Grey Samsung Gravity t456

**Ringtone: **Shake It by Metro Station

**---**

**Name: **Peppy Hare

**Age: **47

**Car: **1989 Jeep Grand Wagoneer

**Phone: **Black Motorola V186

**Ringtone: **One Love by Bob Marley

**---**

**Name: **Lucy Hare

**Age: **19

**Car: **2002 Pontiac Sunfire

**Phone: **Pink LG Neon

**Ringtone: **Apple Bottom Jeans by T-Pain

**---**

**Name:** Katt Monroe

**Age: **26

**Car: **2008 VW New Beetle Convertible

**Phone: **Red Samsung Propel

**Ringtone: **Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittany Spears

**---**

**Name: **Wolf O'Donnell

**Age: **27

**Car: **2007 Hummer H3

**Phone: **Black LG Voyager

**Ringtone: **Enter Sandman by Metallica

**---**

**Name: **Panther Caroso

**Age: **28

**Car: **1968 Camaro SS

**Phone: **Silver Motorola RAZR

**Ringtone: **Lola by The Kinks

**---**

**Name: **Leon Powalski

**Age: **27

**Car: **1965 Mustang Coupe

**Phone: **Pea Green Blackberry Bold

**Ringtone: **Salim's Ringtone from Slumdog Millionaire

**---**

**Name: **Krystal

**Age: **25

**Car: **2002 Mini Cooper

**Phone: **Pink Blackberry Pearl Flip

**Ringtone: **If You Steal My Sunshine by Len


	2. Chapter 1: Gate Expectations

**Fox's Final Destination**

"_Fox! Snap out of it!" Peppy Yelled_

Fox awoke from his daze. He was standing in the middle of Corneria Internation Airport, reading his travel brocher. He looked around him. Tourist wizzed by, taking pictures of anything and everything. Parents tried to control their kids. Babies cried. Utter chaos.

The exact thing Fox hated.

"I still don't see why we gotta take this stupid vaction" Falco grumbled "I rather be up in the sky, shooting down the son-of-a-bitch Leon!"

"You heard what Pepper said" Slippy replied pointedly "Besides, It could be fun!"

Fox thought back to the day Pepper decided to give them this paid vacation.

_It was just after they had defeated the Anglar, and Pepper was talking to them via the ships VideoCall._

"_Thank You, StarFox! You have once again saved Lylat! For all your hard work, we are sending you to Crashanova, the tropical resort planet. There, you will relax on the beaches while your ship and Arwings are repaired. And don't worry about cost, everything is pre-paid. I'm sending the tickets to you now. Pepper Out"_

So here they were, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Amanda, Lucy, and Katt. All ready to board Flight 180.

Fox felt far from cheery. He'd much rather be up in space, protecting the galaxy from Andross (should he ever reappear, that it) But oh well. At least it would give him a chance to forget about...

"Oh great. The Shitheads are here" He heard Falco mutter

Fox turned around and was instantly filled with anger. For there, standing before him, was his number one nemesis, Wolf O'Donnell, along with Pather Caroso, Leon Powalski, and of course, the one person Fox was trying to forget on this trip, Kyrstal

"What are you doing here, Wolf?" Fox growled in annoyance

"We're on this trip as well" Wolf smirked

"WHAT?" Fox yelled.

Wolf held up his boarding pass. Sure enough, there it was. Flight 180, Crashanova

"Why do YOU get to come on this trip?" seethed Falco

"Good behaviour" Leon Sneered "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do, you low-life reptilian!"

"You better watch it, bird! Or you'll be the next in-flight meal!"

"Why you..."

But before Falco could answer, the loudspeaker boomed out

_Will all passengers of Flight 180 to Crashanova please proceed to Gate 32B for boarding_

"That's us" Said Peppy

"Let this craptastic vacation begin" Fox muttered


	3. Chapter 2: Plane Crazy

**CHAPTER 2**

Fox stared at the giant digital signboard hanging above Gate 32B. It showed all the flights. He found theirs

**FLIGHT 180 | PLANE FD13 | CRASHANOVA | NOW BOARDING**

Fox looked at their group. Lucy at the front, jumping around, obviously very excited, Peppy trying to calm her down, Slippy and Amanda holding hands, gazing into each other eyes, like a couple of love sick teenagers, Katt holding her arms around Falco's neck, he turned and looked at Panther, who was kissing Krystal on the neck, making her laugh uncontrollably. Fox's heart sank, looking at these two, remembering the days when he would do that with her, the long strolls they would take through the botanical gardens in Corneria, the moonlight evenings on MacBeth, oh how he longed for her tender touch, her beautiful eyes, her luscious fur...

And then Wolf snapped him out of it.

"Will you quit day-dreaming and move ahead?" Wolf snapped at him

Fox wheeled around to find that everyone in front of him had already boarded. Embarrassed, Fox quickly ran up to the desk where a cute tigress smiled at him

"Boarding Pass and Passport, please" She said poiletly

As Fox handed them to her, he heard a crackling noise above him. He looked up to see the digital sign board malfunctioning. Fox's eyes widened when the board seem to freeze and leave this in their flight slot

**FJHGIT 953 | PLANE | CRASH | QWR BOARINGD**

Fox continued to stare at the board, until a voice cut in

"Sir? You may board now" The tigress politely said

Fox looked at her, then at the board again.

It was back to normal

"Sir?" The tigress said with a worried look on her face

"Yes. T-Thank You" Fox said hurriedly, then ran down the platform and on to the plane. He looked at his boarding pass. "Seat 26F" He mumbled to himself. He found his seat and sat down.

As luck would have it, Wolf just HAD to have the seat right next to his, followed by Kyrstal, then, across from them, Panther, Leon and Falco.

Fox looked ahead. In the row in front of his, sat Peppy, Slippy and Amanda, across from them was Katt and Lucy.

For the confused, it looked like this:

(Empty)(Lucy)(Katt) (Amanda)(Slippy)(Peppy)

(Falco)(Leon)(Panther) (Krystal)(Wolf)(Fox)

Fox sighed and looked out the window. It was around 6:30 at night, and it was already dark. He could see luggage carts being driven around, suitcases being loaded into other aircrafts, and the engines of their plane being turned on.

Around him, he could hear babies crying, little kids needing the washroom and flight attendants struggling to get through their safety instructions. Across from him, he could her Flaco and Leon arguing.

"It's MY armrest, you feather brain!"

"No, It's MY armrest, you sadistic chameleon!"

"Hey, where's my pillow?" Wolf jabbed him in the arm "You steal my pillow, pup?"

"Oh just have mine!" Slippy yelled, tossing his pillow back and hitting Wolf squarely in the head

"Hey, watch it, you stupid frog"

"Bite Me!"

Fox covered his ears to drown out the noise, when suddenly the captain came over the loudspeaker

_Attention folks! We are now taking off, if you could please fasten your seatbelts, making sure all of you carry-on are in the overhead compartments or under the seat in front of you. There is no smoking on the plane and as such, the no smoking sign will remain on for the entire flight. Are destination today is Crashanova, and the flight will be approximately 6 hours. We know you have a choice in airlines, and we thank you for choosing Corneriair, which operates in over 15 planets in the Lylat area, including MacBeth, Venom and Titania. We hope you enjoy your flight, and if there's anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, feel free to ask our flight attendants_

"This is going to be a looong flight" Fox said to himself as they began taxiing down the runway.....


	4. Chapter 3: Death is a Bitch

**CHAPTER 3**

Fox stared out the window as the plane began making altitude high above Corneria city. Fox watch as all the houses began to look like teeny tiny blobs. Fox was enjoying himself until the plane to a large dip. Fox grabbed the armrests out of reflex.

"What is your problem?" Wolf glared at him

Before Fox could answer, the captain came on

_Folks, we're experiencing a bit of turbulence, but not to worry, this is normal, as we are now leaving Corneria's atmosphere._

Fox settled a bit, but that was lost when the plane started dipping and shaking uncontrollably. Fox knew this was not normal. Suddenly he heard a loud bang. He looked out the window, and immediately wished he didn't. One of the engines was one fire. People began screaming.

Lucy, in the confusion, took her seat belt off, to try and get to her dad.

"Lucy! Put your seatbelt back on!" Peppy yelled over the noise

But before Lucy could do anything, the plane took a wild dive to the left, causing Lucy to go flying into the side of the plane, bashing her head on the glass window. Blood trickled down the side of her head

"LUCY!" Peppy screamed

Katt freaked out from the sight of Lucy dead, and jumped out of her seat screaming.

"Katt! Look out!" Amanda screamed. But it was too late. Katt spun around just in time to see the out of control drink cart slam into her, impaling her with all the knifes and forks that had toppled over.

Before anyone could react, a large hole was blown into the side of the plane where Lucy and Katt had been sitting. Things began flying out of the plane; loose items, carry-ons, seats, drink carts, and passengers. Amanda's seat came lose, and her seat belt came un-done. Slippy jumped out of his seat and grabbed Amanda with one hand, and Peppy with the other. He tried with all his might, but before he could get her two centimetres closer, the overhead compartment above Slippy opened, causing Peppy's duffel bag to fall on Slippy's head, sending the two lovers out the window, followed by Peppy, still strapped to the chair.

Meanwhile, Falco, in all the confusion, had gotten tangled up in his blanket. He leaped out of his seat to try and catch Peppy, but had been sucked out the window and held on for dear life. Leon tried to save him, but slipped on Lucy's blood, fell out the window, grabbed onto the blanket that was tangled around Falco's neck, which swung him around into the engine, where he pulled Falco in and they both got pureed.

Panther's seat came loose, and he held on to Krystal.

"Panther! No!" Krystal cried

"I'm sorry, my love" Was all Panther could say before the drink cart that had impaled Katt flew backwards and struck Panther, sending him out the window.

"I wont live without you!" She cried, and jumped out of her seat, instantly sucked out the window.

Suddenly, the right engine exploded, causing both Wolf and Fox's seats to come loose. Fox managed to grab the bottom of the overhead bin, and Wolf grabbed onto Fox's legs. Wolf turned around. His legs were hanging out the hole. His ears popped. He could se stars, Corneria not to far below.

"Don't let go Fox!" Wolf screamed

Suddenly, the left engine exploded, engulfing Wolf in flames

Fox shut his eyes, listening to Wolf's screams of pain, and waited for the fire to engulf him aswell...


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Dream

**CHAPTER 4**

"Sir? You may board now" Said a polite voice.

Fox opened his eyes. He was back at the airport. He looked around. He saw Wolf, Panther, Leon and Krystal. All alive. He saw the plane, still one piece, on the ground, waiting. He saw the tigress, smiling at him politely.

"Did you hear me sir? You can get on the plane now"

"No. I'm not getting on that plane" Fox said with a determined look

"Pardon me, sir?" The tigress asked, with a confused look

"What are you talking about, pup?" Wolf glared at him

"And I'm not letting my friends either!" Fox said and took off down the platform

"Sir wait!" The tigress called after him

Fox reached the plane and looked inside. He saw Lucy jumping around in her seat, unaware of her impending doom. He saw Katt sitting next to her, an annoyed look on her face, a look so different of the one about to come. He saw Peppy putting his duffel bag in the overhead compartment, the bag that would cause the deaths of Slippy and Amanda

This thought was too much for Fox. He cried out

"Guys, we have to get off this plane or will all die!"

Everybody stopped

Passengers look at him with thoughts of anger, fear, confusion, or mild interest. Lucy stopped jumping in her seat. Katt's expression changed from annoyance to shock. Peppy stopped trying to put his duffel bag in the overhead compartment and turned to look at him. Slippy and Amanda, who were just about to sit down, froze in mid-air. Falco stopped looking through the window to stare at Fox

Wolf, who had managed to catch up to Fox, snarled "What are you talking about, pup?"

"I had a vision!" Fox franticly said "The plane blows up and we all die! We have to get off!"

Peppy took a deep breath and said "Fox, I think you're just having some pre-flight jitters"

"No, I'm not having some pre-flight jitters! We all die! Lucy was first!"

At this, Lucy started to cry

"Fox, that's enough! Stop It!" Peppy angrily snapped

"Fox, what are you on?" Asked Falco, who had never seen Fox act this way

"Is there a problem back here?" Asked one of the male flight attendants

"I think our friend is just having a anxious attack" Slippy said, trying to remain calm

"He just wants to ruin our vacation!" Krystal angrily yelled

"I do not! I don't want everybody to die!" Fox cried in desperation

"Sir if you do not calm down, I'm going to have to sedate you" said the flight attendant

"You will not sedate me!" Fox cried, pushing the attendant away, causing him to trip and fall

"That's it! You and your friends, off this plane right now!" The flight attendant yelled

"But we didn't do anything!" cried Amanda

"Off! Now!"

Falco watched their plane take off. Without them. He turned around and stomped back to the group, where everybody was yelling at Fox

"Thanks a lot Fox! I was really looking forward to this trip!" yelled Peppy

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" cried Krystal

"I wanted to get a tan!" Amanda began crying

"You see what you did?" Slippy snapped

"I told you, I had a premonition!" Fox tried to explain

"Save it, pup!" Wolf snapped "You ruined my vacation you big, stupid ass..."

Before Wolf could finish, there was a deafening roar, and all the glass windows behind them shattered.

Everybody whipped around to see their plane, which, moments before, they had been on, engulfed in a huge fireball

Everybody stared, mouths dropped, and though of how they should have been on there, if it wasn't for Fox

"Oh god, It's happening" Fox whispered


	6. Chapter 5: Greenhouse of DOOM!

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been about a week since the incident, and although no one talked about it, it left a big impact on everybody. Amanda developed acrophobia, Lucy stopped playing with her toy plane, and Slippy didn't want to work on the arwings anymore.

As for Fox, well....

Fox wasn't the same.

He used to be jolly, and cheerful, always wanting to have a friendly chat. Now, he just keeps to himself, always holed up in his room, barely giving a solemn hi when someone talked to him.

Peppy was beginning to worry. He paced his house, pondering on what to do.

His daughter got concerned. "Dad, are you alright?"

"..."

"Dad?"

"..."

"DAD!"

"Hmmm, oh, yes Lucy? What is it?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine dear"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Now, listen Lucy, I'm going into town for a little while, while I'm gone I want you to be a good girl, ok?"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore"

"I know, I know, but you know how I worry about you"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"That's my good girl. Be back in a bit" And with that, he left.

Lucy sat staring at the TV, not really paying attention, before finally she exclaimed

"Screw this, I'm going to work in the green house!"

Lucy walked outside, now dawned in a pair of dirty old overalls, a equally dirty long sleeve shirt, and her mother's favourite sun hat. She walked over in the greenhouse, which her dad built for her mom "Back in the day" and opened the door. Sweet aroma filled her nostrils as she took in the smells of roses, daffodils, pansies, tulips, sunflowers, tomatoes, cauliflower, dirt, and every other smell you'd find in a greenhouse. This was Lucy's favourite place to smiled as she walked over to the crank on the wall. She hummed to herself as she began turning the crank, which open the glass roof of the greenhouse, so that air could get in. She put the catch on, the began her daily routine of spraying down the flowers with a bottle of MiracleGro.

What she didn't realize was that the catch wasn't on all the way.

"My baby takes the morning train" Lucy sang to herself as she finished off the last of the flowers "He works from nine to five and then" She set the bottle of MiracleGro down on the table the went to grab her shovel "He takes another home again, to find me..." CLANK! "OW! Son of a..."

Lucy held her throbbing toe and looked at the culprit, her dad's snowblower.

"Ohh, I told him not to put that here" Lucy angrily said, pushing the snowblower into the farthest corner of the greenhouse, not knowing that it sat on top of the hose.

"Now, where's my shovel?" Lucy spotted it under the table "Come to mama"

As Lucy stood up, she whacked her head off the table. The vibration caused the bottle of MiracleGrow to fall off the table, spilling it's contents all over the floor.

"I'm going to need to go to the ER after I'm done" Lucy grumbled as she held her head, unaware of the spilled liquid on the floor.

"Now, my potatoes, prepare to meet the wrath of Mr. Shov.." Lucy never finished the sentence.

Lucy slipped on the spilled MiracleGro, causing her shovel to fly out of her hand. She fell against the side of the greenhouse, which caused the coil of hose hanging there to fall and rap around her neck. In panic, Lucy yanked on the hose, trying to get it off, which cause the snowblower to tip backwards enough to hit the on switch of the automatic hose retractor. The wheel began spinning, retracting the hose. Lucy felt the hose tighten around her neck and she once again slipped on the MiracleGro, and she felt that she was being pulled back towards the retractor. Lucy looked up and let out a choked scream, for she was being pulled towards the snowblower blades. She struggled as much as she could, her vision fading, crying because she knew she was going to die, waiting to feel the blade impale her skull. Suddenly, she stopped, and the hose went slack, She looked up to see that the hose had been cut against the blade, freeing her.

Lucy jumped up in joy, but when she did, she bumped the table. The bump was big enough to cause one of the potted plants to fall onto the end of the shovel, causing it to fly through the air, and knock the catch off the cranks.

Lucy noticed the crank spinning rapidly and looked up just in time to see the greenhouse roof collapse.

Lucy screamed her last scream as the shattered glass from the roof came down, killing her.

_Author's Note: I got the ending from the movie 'The Hand That Rocks The Cradle'. If you don't understand the whole roof collapsing, the crank with the catch, go to YouTube and search The Hand That Rocks The Cradle, and click on the clip 'The hand that rocks the cradle - Marlene descubre a Peyton'_


	7. Chapter 6: Lady in the Water

**CHAPTER 6**

Tears streamed down Katt's face as she left the funeral service. She felt Flaco put his arm around her. It had been about three days since Lucy had died. Peppy, in his pain and agony, had torn down the green house.

"Do you think Peppy will be all right?" Asked Katt when they got to Falco's Hovercar

"I don't know babe. Did you see the shape he was at the funeral?" Falco asked as he unlocked the doors.

Katt thought back. Peppy never looked so terrible in his life. His fur was all ruffled and messy. He had dark circles under his eyes, obviously he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were a permanent bloodshot red colour, he must've been crying for days. But the saddest part of all was that he now always carried around a picture of Lucy. Never letting it go. Never letting it go.

"Maybe he should seek help?" Katt pondered as the drove through the streets of Corneria. Katt shook her head. She had to stop thinking these thoughts!

To help clear her head, she switched on the radio, and Falco's Good Charlotte CD started playing. Katt stared out the window, mindlessly listening to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous' and 'My Old Man', not really paying attention.

That is, until, 'My Bloody Valentine' came

Katt noticed that the CD had started skipping, and was only repeating one word:

"You mourned the death,death,death,death,death,death,death,....."

Katt, in fear, quickly switched the CD off. Faclo noticed this, and put his arm around Katt, pulling her into a sort of one-armed hug

"Listen Katt, I'm here, and I promise you nothing else is going to happen" Falco smiled at her

Too bad it was a promise he couldn't keep

Finally, they got to Falco's apartment. Katt sat down on the couch, while Falco went into the kitchen. Katt stared at the photos on the wall. There were lots of pictures. Fox and Falco in the Academy, Falco's graduation picture, Falco and the rest of the StarFox team, some framed newspaper clippings of StarFox's successes in defeating Andross, The Aparoids, And The Anglars. Katt also saw pictures of her, pictures of her and Falco, and also....

Katt's eyes watered at the sight of the picture.

It was a picture of them, right before they were supposed to take off. They were all happy and smiling. Totally unaware of what would of happened if Fox hadn't saved them. Wait a minute.....Katt looked closer at the picture. It looked as if a piece of glass had came loose in the background, and was falling straight for....Lucy.

When Katt thought of Lucy, she began to cry again. Falco ran over and tried to comfort her. He saw the picture, and also noticed the glass.

"Wait a minute..." Falco thought "Lucy died because her greenhouse roof shattered. Maybe this is a clue of.....No, NO! Stop it Falco! You're supposed to be the sane one here!"

Falco spun Katt so that she was facing him. He took a deep breath and spook softly to her "Listen Katt. You need to relax a bit. So why don't you have a nice, quiet bubble bath, and I'll make you some hot soup. Okay?"

Katt sniffled and wiped her eyes before replying "Ok, Falco. For You"

Katt walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. She turned the built-in wall radio on, and her favourite song came. She poured some bubble bath solution into the intake valve of the tub, and switched the tub on, which was filled instantly with water. (Don't you just love the future?)

"The tide is high, but I'm holding on" Katt sang along with the music, and began twirling around to the beat, feeling happier than she had in the last few days.

Suddenly, the tub started vibrating as the bubble bath solution was mixed into the water. The vibration was enough to cause the bottle of solution to fall over, and the cap (which had not been screwed on tight enough) came off, spilling the pink liquid onto the floor.

Katt was so into the music she didn't notice.

"I'm gonna be you numbe..." Katt twirled around, and slipped on the solution. She crashed into the shower curtain, which rapped tightly around her, before tumbling into the tub. Katt screamed as she struggled to get out of the tub, but the shower curtain was restrain her from doing anything. She kicked and screamed, but the shower curtain remained rapped tightly around her, slowly pulling her into her watery doom.

Falco, meanwhile, had heard all the commotion. "Katt?" he called out, worried. When he heard her slightly muffled screams, he went running "Katt! Katt!" But before he could make into the door, Katt, in all her squirming, had kicked Falco's shampoo bottle, and sent it flying to the door. The impact of the force had caused the door to close all the way, were it was automatically locked.

Katt continued to squirm, feeling her life slipping away. She heard Falco banging and yelling, and tried to call out, but had no energy left. As she took her final breath, she could only think "Falco, I love you. I'm so sorry" before she closed her eyes for the last time.

Falco continued banging and yelling, now with tears in his eyes, as Katt lay in her watery grave, the next person that death had claimed.


	8. Chapter 7: Death Takes A Train Ride

**CHAPTER 7**

Amanda shuddered as she walked down the sidewalk, heading towards the hovertrains.

She hated seeing people dyeing, and twice in a row? She still remembered Falco's look of pain and anguish. And she remembered what he said at the reception

"It's all my fault! I told her to take the bath! I should have stopped her!" Falco cried at the table

"Falco, it's not your fault. No one could have saw this happening" Amanda said, trying to comfort him

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Falco suddenly burst out

"Falco! Calm down" Fox said

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MCCLOUD! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOT LAYING SIX FEET UNDER THE FUCKING GROUND!" Falco yelled.

Suddenly, He grabbed the table and flipped it, sending finger sandwiches, watermelon slices, grapes, kiwis, punch, paper plates, plastic forks and knifes and napkins onto the floor. Everyone watched in shock as Falco stormed out of the building

Amanda shuddered again as she reached the stairs. Poor Falco, she though as she descended into the station. She handed her pass to the guy in the toll booth, then stood by the track and waited for her train.

"So who next to die?" She thought "Peppy? Fox? Falco? Slippy? Or even me? What if I'm sitting at home, reading a book, and I slip on some spilled water? What If my bookcase falls over, and pins me to the ground? What If while I'm pinned, my chandelier comes lose and falls, crushing me under the..."

_**WOOSH!**_

Amanda was suddenly jerked out of her horrid vision by the sound of her train rolling in. She quickly got on and, finding no seats available, grabbed the bar and in the middle of the tain.

"I've got to stop thinking like this!" She thought to her self "I'll be fine once I get to Slippy. Yeah, we can sit by the fire, eat popcorn, and I'll just listen to the sound of his voice as he goes on about the G-Diffuser or whatever the fuck he's working on." Amanda smiled at the thought of this, and kept her mind busy by watching a little boy trying to tie his shoe laces

The train stopped again, and a scuzzy looking gator got on. He spotted Amanda and, smiling to himself, stood purposely close to her. Amanda could feel the gators breath on her neck, she could smell his putrid breath, a mix of alcohol and cigarettes and some other odour that was so putrid and vile that words cannot describe it.

"I like the colour o' your skin" said the gator in his deep, southern accent. "And your hair is like a golden flowin' riva" Amanda could see that they had rolled into the station "Please god" Amanda thought to her self "Let the doors open"

"I'd like to take you home, put you in something much more comfortable" As the train stopped, Amanda saw Slippy, Peppy and Fox looking at one of the wall maps. "I bet you taste as good as you look" Amanda sighed with relief when she saw the doors open, but suddenly gasped as the gator ran his thick tongue up her neck.

That was the last straw. She made a break for the doors, but the gator gripped her hand tightly, and spun her around. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked through gritted teeth, as he reach into his pocket.

"Let me go!" Amanda screamed, and did the one thing she remembered from self defence class: she kneed the gator forcefully in the crotch. The gator cried out in pain, and released his grip. Amanda ran for the doors, yelling "SLIPPY HELP!"

Slippy, Peppy and Fox turned just as Amanda reached the doors. Unfortunately, the doors happened to close at that time and, due to a incompetent worker, the safety restraints didn't work. The doors slid shut, catching Amanda's head in between

Seeing this, Slippy, Peppy and Fox ran over and tried with all their might to open the doors. People on the other side of the door also started pulling on the door when suddenly Slippy's heart stopped as the loudspeaker boomed:

_Train Departing On Track B. Please Stand Clear Of The Yellow Line_

When Slippy felt the train move, he yelled to Fox "FOX! STOP THE TRAIN! STOP THE TRAIN!" Fox ran down the platform, banging on the side of the train, yelling "Hey! Stop the train! Someone stuck! Hey! Stop!" Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran smack dab into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Slippy ran after Amanda, but couldn't keep up with the train. Amanda, still struggling, saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her heart stop.

The train was entering the tunnel, and her head wasn't going to clear it.

"AMANDA!" Slippy cried, also seeing what was about to happen

"SLIPPY!" Was the last thing Amanda said before her head connected with the edge of the tunnel, decapitating her and spraying blood all over the wall, the train, the floor, and unconscious Fox, and all the passengers in the train (including the gator).

Slippy stared speechless at his fiancé's disembodied head for a moment, before dropping to his knees and wailing out:

**"AAMMMMMMAAAANNNNNNDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't fear the Reaper

**CHAPTER 8**

"And now, as we lay this body down, we remember the happy times spent with Amanda" The pastor went on

Slippy stared at the casket as it was slowly lowered into the ground. Surrounding it was pictures of Amanda. Happier times. Then Slippy's eyes came to rest on one particular picture. It was the one taken before the flight. Anger swelled up inside him. Why couldn't Fox have died instead of his beautiful Amanda? Why?

"IT'S NOT FAIR" Slippy cried out, jumping out of his seat and running off. He ran blindly through the crowds, not knowing where he was going, until he made it to the washrooms. He kicked the door open so hard, it shattered the frosted glass on the door. He ran into one of the stalls, locking the door behind him. He was seething with anger.

"It's all your fault, Fox!" Slippy said. He put both his hands on the wall, letting his head hang in anger "It's...all...your...FAULT!" He suddenly lost it. He began kicking the wall furiously, leaving a bigger and bigger dent each time. He wailed out in anger. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

_Come on Slippy! It'll be fun!_

_I'm not much of a rollercoaster person_

Slippy kicked the toilet paper dispenser. It flew off the wall and bounced around the stall

_Slippy I love this song!_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake a-Shake it!_

Slippy grabbed the porcelain lid of the toilet and smashed it against the stall door.

_Oh Crap! I left the oven on at my apartment! My gas bill is going to be through the roof! Oh, will never make it to the movie in time!_

_Wait a minute, why don't you just go to your apartment, turn off the oven, then take the hovertrain and I'll meet you at the station? I'm sure Peppy and Fox won't mind._

_Actually, that's a good idea! So I'll meet you at the station in 15 minutes?_

_Sure!_

Slippy kicked the door of the stall clean off it's hinges

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake a-Shake it!_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake a-Shake it!_

Slippy's thoughts stopped racing through his mind, and he stood there, breathing heavily, staring at the damage he made.

"Oh man! What did I do?" Slippy's thought, his lips trembling.

All of a sudden, he burst through the door and dashed for his hovercar. He quickly got in and did up his seatbelt. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Fox running towards his car. Not wanting to deal with this, Slippy quickly through his car into gear and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He watched in the mirror as he gained distance from Fox, who just stood there with a confused look on his face.

**LATER**

Slippy happily worked on his arwing as Daft Punk's "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" Played on the radio. He wanted to forget everything that had happend recently, and usually the only thing that did that was working on the arwings. He slid out from under the arwing on the hover-creeper and went to find his wrench just as the song ended and "Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult came on.

"Now where did I put that stupid wrench?" Slippy asked himself as he leaned on the tall shelf unit. What he didn't realise was that it was slowly swaying from not being bolted properly to the ground.

"Ah here it is!" Slippy said triumphantly. He closed the toolbox, which was on the top shelf. The vibration from the toolbox cause Slippy's glass 'Mechanic of the Year' award to slide forward, towards the edge.

"Now let's check that oil!" Slippy said as he began to loosen the oil plug. Suddenly the award, which had been teetering on the edge, fell off the shelf, and shattered on the ground

_Romeo and Juliet, are together in eternity_

The loud noise startled Slippy, causing him to rip the plug out, spilling oil onto his large, frog eyes.

_Romeo and Juliet_

Slippy screamed as the oil leaked into his eyes, blinding him. As he stumbled around, he slipped on the hover-creeper, and fell underneath the arwing.

_40,000 men and women everyday_

_Like Romeo and Juliet_

The hover-creeper flew forwards into the shelf, causing it to sway a lot.

_40,00 men and women everyday_

_Redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday_

The shelf couldn't hold anymore, and the entire unit came crashing down on the arwing, causing the front end to fall of it's landing gear, and trap Slippy's head just above the front point

_We can be like they are,_

_Come on baby,_

_Don't fear the reaper_

Slippy struggled to get the arwing off him, but it's immense weight was too much for him to lift

_Baby take my hand,_

_Don't fear the reaper_

As Slippy struggled, his toolbox began to slide off the shelf

_We'll be able to fly_

The toolbox slid off the shelf and landed on the cockpit, causing the already cracked glass to shatter, sending the broken glass pieces to slide towards Slippy

_Don't fear the reaper_

Slippy screamed as the glass cut his throat, eyes, mouth and tongue.

_Baby I'm your man...._

As Slippy lay bleeding beneath the arwing, his life slowly leaving him, He thought of Amanda. He thought of her eyes, her hair, her beautiful smile and her lovely voice

"_Slippy, I love you"_

And as Slippy took his final breath, he could only think

"_I love you too, babe. And I'm coming to see you"_

Slippy died with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 9: Reflections and Ringtones

**CHAPTER 9**

Peppy sat on his front porch, smoking a cigarette. He shivered against the cold wind. All of the others where at Slippy's funeral. Not him. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing another one of his friends being buried six feet under the fucking ground. It's not fair. Peppy thought of all of Corneria's most vile people. Jack Wentworth, killed a bunch of innocent 5-year-old school children. Lived to be 85 in prison. Daniel Maplethorp, Blew up several Corneria buildings, killing over 5,000 people and injuring countless more. He's still kicking around. But Slippy, this innocent, happy-go-lucky technowiz, who never done shit to anybody, who wouldn't even hurt a fly, never makes it to 24? Where is the god in that? Why is that fair?

Peppy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his Bob Marley ringtone playing

_One Love...One Love. Let's get together and, feel alright_

Peppy sighed and reached through his pockets for his cell phone. He pulled it out and looked at the call display

**Incoming Call: Fox's Cell**

Peppy chuckled at the name. He knew exactly what Fox was calling for. He wanted to know why Peppy wasn't at the funeral. Peppy smiled and pushed the red phone icon. The screen changed

**Call Declined**

He didn't feel like talking to Fox right now.

Peppy got up, feeling his old joints working overtime. He turned to the door and grasped the doorknob. But he didn't open it. He let go off the knob and looked at it. There, in the center of the knob, was a metal **H**, for Hare. Peppy's thoughts ran back to the time he installed that custom knob..

"_Daddy, why is there an H on the knob?"_

"_Because, sweet pea, we are the Hare family , and that is what the H stands for. And that also mean that you will always know what house is ours"_

"_Really? That is so cool! I don't think anyone else has a letter on their door knob!"_

Peppy smiled at the vision of his younger daughter. So young and innocent. Never expecting what was to happen to her later in life.

Peppy opened the door and stepped into the all-to-familiar house. He walked through the living room, where Lucy had always played. From showing off her new Barbie doll to showing Peppy her combat skills. He walked into the kitchen. He sat down in his favourite seat. How many times did he have to skip breakfast with his wife and daughter because of missions? 15? 34? 179? Who knew. He remembered the first time he told his daughter he was leaving for a mission.

"_But daddy, why do you have to leave? I don't want you to!"_

"_I know you don't honey, but daddy has to. He has to protect us from those nasty aparoids"_

"_Promise me you'll be back in time for the thanksgiving play? I get to be the mashed potatoes!"_

"_I promise, chickadee"_

He wound up missing the play, but she didn't care. She was just happy that he was home. He walked up stairs, running his hand lovingly along the banister, remembering the first time that she went to the prom. How beautiful she looked. Peppy's eyes started to well with tears at this memory. He walked down the hallway. He stopped at a particular door. It was bright pink with heart and Hello Kitty stickers all over it. A hand-carved woodensign was nailed to the front of it. And on it in beautiful curved script was the words _Lucy's Room_. Peppy ran his hand along the sign remembering when he made the sign for her. He ran his hand down the door, and noticed that the side of it was chipped and peeling. 'How did that happen' Peppy thought to himself. But then he remembered

"_Lucy, listen to me!" Peppy yelled as he chased after his daughter. She opened the door to her room, intending to go in. Peppy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around_

"_Let go off me!" Lucy screamed in his face "Don't fucking touch me!"_

"_Lucy Johanna Hare! I am your father. You will not speak to me that way!"_

"_You're not my father. A father is someone who stays to look after their child!"_

"_Lucy that's not fair!"_

"_Yeah, Well Life's not fair! You know, you always say you're thinking about me when you got to do these missions but you're not!" Tears started forming in her eyes "If you were thinking about me, you would stay here with me and let the other members of Star Fox deal with it!"_

"_But Lucy, Star Fox needs me"_

"_But I need you! Is Star Fox more important to you than you're own child? You know, If you had been around more, instead of flying of f to god knows where, then maybe mom would have stayed with you. At least then I'd have some who loved me enough to be with me!" And with that, Lucy slammed the door violently, causing the side to crack and chip, sending little pink flecks falling onto Peppy's combat boot_

That was a week before the doomed Flight 180. Flight 180. Peppy felt cold sweats coming on. They were all supposed to die on that flight. But Fox saved them. But they're all dying now. Was he next? No. He wouldn't let death take him against his will. He'd do it himself. He walked fiercely down the hallway and burst through his bedroom door violently, causing the door to fly open against the wall, shattering the glass mirror on the back. He through the walk-in closet door open and turned the light on. He scanned the room quickly and saw what he was looking for. A large, metal cabinet. He walked up to it and pulled a ring of keys out of his pockets and found the gold one. He stuck it in the cabinet and turned it, unlocking the door. He opened it. Inside was all his combat stuff. His flight jacket, flight pants, combat boots, headset, reflector and at the very bottom, a black metal briefcase. He grabbed the briefcase and opened it.

What he saw inside made all the anger inside him disappear.

Inside the briefcase was his blaster. The one he had used in combat so many times before. He ran his fingers along the barrel, feeling the engraved Corneria Military Symbol. He pulled it out of the case, and although he had held it many, many times before, it felt very heavy to him now.

"Should I really be doing this?" Peppy thought to himself "I mean, I'm talking about death here. There's no turning back after this. There's no second chance" Peppy turned the gun in his hands "But on the other hand, could I really live my life like this? No wife, no daughter and soon, no friends? Could I live alone?"

And then the answer came back to him

No, He couldn't

Peppy got up from where he was sitting. He walked back towards Lucy's room, still turning the gun in his hands. He opend the door and saw the familiar pink room. He walked over to the bed, where just a few weeks ago his daughter had been sleeping. He lied down on the bed, allowing his old bones to rest. He looked at all the posters Lucy had on her walls. Boy Bands, Magazine covers, movie posters, and on the ceiling, was the Corneria Military's 'I Want You' Poster with General Pepper's big mug on. Good ol' Pepper, Peppy thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell going off again. Peppy pulled it out and looked at the display

**Incoming Call: Fox's Cell**

Peppy smiled and put the cell on the bedside table. He closed his eyes as he listened to Bob Marley's soothing voice

_One Love....One Love. Let's get together and, feel alright_

Peppy raised the gun to his head and put his finger on the trigger

_Hear the children crying (One Love)_

_Hear the children crying (One Heart)_

Peppy smiled and thought, "Lucy, Soon we'll be together for ever. And that's a promise I can keep"

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
